Christmas Kisses
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: A question in school upsets Naruto. Thankfully, Sasuke is there to cheer him up. Light SasuNaru, FLUFF, one-shot


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: Slash: Male homosexual relationships.

**Beta: Kamerreon**

* * *

_**C h r i s t m a s K i s s e s**_

_By Tanuki-Mara_

**

* * *

**

"Alright, listen up class!" Iruka called to the excited five year olds, "Christmas break is coming up soon! You all know what that means!"

At the back of the noisy classroom, past the rows and rows of happy children, a golden head tilted to the side in confusion. Bright blue eyes narrowed as the boy concentrated hard, trying to look through his memory for the meaning of the strange word.

Unaware of the turmoil of one of his charges, Iruka continued to speak to the excited group.

"So," he clapped his hands together to get their attention, "we will be writing our letters to Santa together! I want everyone to take out a piece of paper and a pencil and begin!"

Iruka looked up to see a hand waving frantically from the back of the classroom. His stomach did a flip-flop when he realized whom it belonged too. Surely he knew – didn't he? I mean, there was no way...

"Yes, Naruto?" Iruka asked kindly. A plump bottom lip disappeared behind white teeth as a crease marred a tanned forehead.

"Ne, ne, Iwuka-sensei," Naruto began in his childish tones, "who's Santa?"

Laughter filled the room as all the students turned to look at the clueless blond. Naruto flushed, not liking all the attention as some of the children pointed and laughed.

"You idiot!" a loud brunet called Kiba shouted. "Everyone knows who Santa is! He gives ya presents!"

Iruka winced. The students were all too young to realize that it wasn't actually Santa bringing those presents, but their parents. Poor Uzumaki Naruto had no parents, having lived alone his whole life. However, Iruka couldn't say anything, for if the students found out Santa wasn't real, they would surely not be happy, and unhappy children meant unhappy parents, and unhappy parents meant trouble for Iruka.

"But," Kiba continued, gleeful in having the class's attention, "ya only get presents if you were good!"

The reaction was instantaneous.

Iruka winced as soon as the words left Kiba's mouth, knowing that was exactly what you _shouldn't _say to Naruto. The bright blue eyes of the child filled with tears immediately, his blond bangs falling forward to hide them. He rose shakily, raising a hand.

"I-Iwuka-sensei," Naruto's voice shook with repressed emotion, "c-can I be excoosed?"

"No, Naruto," Iruka replied gently. "You can't – hey!"

Naruto had run straight to the nearest window, throwing it open before leaping out anyway. The whole class giggled as Naruto vanished, except for one student in the very front row. Black eyes had stared at the open window before swinging to glare at the young brunet who had caused the adorable blond to be upset. Then, while everyone was preoccupied, a second student slipped out of the class.

--

Tears flowed down whisker-scratched cheeks, barely halted by the curled up fists that rested against said cheeks, hitting the chest of the sobbing child. Naruto didn't try to hold in his tears as he usually did – no one was there to see him anyway. He let the tears flow as he cried beneath a tree in the schoolyard.

Not even Santa wanted him.

Naruto had been scorned his whole life for some reason. He lived nearby, in an apartment building filled with other orphans. They each had their own apartment, and there were a number of grown-ups who lived there, checking on them.

But they didn't care for them. No one cared for them, Naruto least of all. He was hated, he was scorned, and he was despised, but worse, he was ignored. They could love him, they could hate him, but for the love of God they could at least _look at him._

If only one person noticed Naruto, he would be fine. He only needed one person. _One person._ He would be satisfied with one. Iruka-sensei took notice of him sometimes, but not always. If Naruto were to be completely honest with himself, he'd admit that he actually only wanted one person to notice him – one person _specifically._

"Dobe..."

Naruto's head jerked up at the insult. It couldn't be – but sure enough, standing in front of him with his hands in his pockets was Uchiha Sasuke. His dark eyes were surprisingly warm as he looked down at Naruto.

Naruto was shocked. Why was Sasuke here? Shouldn't he be in class? He didn't – leave – did he? Not to look for _Naruto. _Sasuke was the most popular guy in the class. He was smart, cool and pretty. Naruto was – well, Naruto was no one.

But here Sasuke was, crouching in front of Naruto and tilting his head to the side. Naruto stared at him with wide eyes, tears halting for the moment.

"Wh-why aren't you in class?" Naruto asked shyly. Sasuke's expression didn't change.

"I was looking for you," he explained simply. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm nowt cwying," Naruto mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. He was silent for a moment, knowing Sasuke didn't believe him. "No one wants me... not even Santa."

"That's stupid, dobe," Sasuke said. He knew Santa wasn't real. His 'lovely' brother had told him. "Who cares? You're stupid for caring about something like that."

"I'm not stupid!" Naruto hiccupped as the tears flowed again. "I didn't even know 'bout 'im til t'day!"

Naruto leapt to his feet and ran, not wanting to cry in front of Sasuke. He didn't see the brunet stare after him, eyes narrowing as a frown marred his face.

--

Naruto scuffed his feet along the ground as he walked to school the next day, still completely miserable. He had gone home to find no one cared, as usual, and had spent the night alone trying to read a book one of the grown-ups had given him called T'was The Night Before Christmas. Naruto had given up after the third page, not liking the book at all.

Naruto's eyes remained locked on the ground as usual as he gripped the straps of his backpack. He didn't notice when a second person started walking beside him, not until they moved in front of him, forcing him to stop.

Naruto glared up into black eyes set in a perfect face, barely hidden by the blue-black bangs that drooped forward. Sasuke met his gaze squarely.

"What do _you _want?" Naruto mumbled as he stared back at the ground.

"I'm… sorry…" Sasuke muttered quietly, almost so quiet that Naruto didn't hear him. "You know, for calling you stupid…"

Naruto's face curved into an adorable pout as he looked up at Sasuke, causing the brunet's heart to thump harder. Naruto was so beautiful; he was like the sun. Sasuke had a mad desire to protect him, making sure that none harmed him, whether it was with words or fists.

"It's okay…" Naruto said, looking to the side as a small smile crept onto his face. "Thank you, S'ke."

Sasuke smiled back at Naruto, happy that _he _was happy. He took a step closer, his heart beating fast again.

"How old are you, Naruto?" he asked as his heart thumped faster. Naruto looked up at him with bright eyes, tilting his head to the side.

"Five," he said, holding up a hand to show Sasuke his hand. Sasuke nodded before fixing him with a firm look. "What? S'ke? What?"

Before Naruto could do anything else, Sasuke leaned in and pushed his pale lips against Naruto's own plump ones. He stayed there for a second, closing his eyes as Naruto's opened wide before moving back.

"What?" Naruto squeaked as he brought a hand up to touch his lips hesitantly. "What was dat?!"

"Your Christmas present," Sasuke replied, a slight blush on his face. Naruto turned scarlet but was unable to keep a smile off his face. Sasuke smiled slightly before leaning in to kiss Naruto again. This time Naruto slid his eyes shut as well, puckering up his own lips. When they moved back Naruto was grinning while Sasuke was simply smiling.

"Dat's two!" Naruto squeaked holding up two fingers. "Two!"

Sasuke nodded, repressing his own giggle as he kissed Naruto for a third time, and then a fourth. Naruto's face was impossibly red by then, his blue eyes dancing with joy. Sasuke kissed him once more before smiling at the shorter boy.

"There," he said, satisfied, "five kisses for five Christmases."

Naruto let out a slight squeak before launching forward to hug Sasuke tightly. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the smaller child, hugging him back. Naruto looked up at the brunet and Sasuke leaned in, kissing him again. Naruto's lips were warm against his, the contact making Sasuke's body tingle pleasantly.

"What was dat for?" Naruto asked when Sasuke moved back. Sasuke reached up to stroke a lock of hair that hung in Naruto's eyes softly.

"Because I wanted to," he replied simply. For the first time, Naruto leaned up to peck Sasuke's lips softly, smiling.

"'Cause I wanted to, too," he mumbled. Sasuke smiled before releasing Naruto and taking his hand. They walked to school together, hand in hand, both happy to have found something special.

--

_Sixteen Years Later…_

--

"Bastard!" Naruto laughed as he fell back on the bed. Sasuke smirked as he landed between his boyfriend's legs, eyes drinking in blue eyes and a flushed face.

"Mmm, so tell me, Naruto," Sasuke purred as he leaned in to swipe his lips over Naruto's. "How old are you?"

Naruto's grin grew as his hands curled around Sasuke's neck. "Twenty-one," he replied with a wink. "Why wo…"

Before Naruto could say anything else a pair of lips sealed over his, in the first of what would be twenty-one Christmas Kisses.

**-Owari-**

Ahhhh! Fluff is adorable! Make it a category!!

* * *


End file.
